1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus and an imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An arrangement in which a photoelectric conversion element is partially covered with a light shielding layer is known as a radiation imaging apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-51262 describes a light shielding portion which shields photoelectric conversion units against light and is provided such that their centers of gravity are aligned equidistantly.